A user may use a telephonic device to call a number that connects the user to an interactive voice response system. At a particular state of the voice interaction, the interactive voice response system may provide pre-recorded audio information to the user and process voice information received from the user. The complexity and cost to process the received voice information as required by the interactive voice response system may vary at different states of the voice interaction, and the calling characteristics associated with the user may dynamically change during the voice interaction. It may be useful if the interactive voice response system can determine and allocate optimized resources for processing the received voice information at a particular state of the voice interaction based on the static and dynamic characteristics of the voice interaction.